


sky never looked so blue

by lulu_and_eli



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, eliott is a mischievous lil raccoon, summer elu, they go to the beach and Lucas is just a lil thirsty just a lil, very fluff very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_and_eli/pseuds/lulu_and_eli
Summary: Lucas really should have prepared himself better for a trip to the beach with Eliott.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725610
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	sky never looked so blue

**Author's Note:**

> halla peeps!  
> so at ro's suggestion I'm starting a series of drabbles on here, when I have fics that don't really have much plot or that aren't very long. this one is over 1k and it'll definitely be one of the longer ones, others that I'm thinking about are probably only gonna be several hundred words or something idrk  
> anyway yes, I hope you enjoy because this is all soft and cute and summery!!  
> title is from canyon moon by harry styles

Lucas really should have prepared himself better for a trip to the beach with Eliott, he thinks to himself as they set their backpacks down on the sand.

It’s ridiculous, because it’s not like Lucas doesn’t see Eliott shirtless pretty much every single day, as he sleeps without a shirt, and of course during…other things. But the thing is, this is the first summer that they’re a couple, and of course that means they saved up their money for a little weekend trip in the middle of July, between Eliott’s and Lucas’ birthdays. And _that_ means that Lucas has to be around a shirtless Eliott for three days straight, pretty much unable to do anything about it, being surrounded by other people on the beach. It might not sound like a real challenge, but for someone who was deep in the closet until just a few months ago, having to shove down all physical longing again is going to be difficult.

So that brings them to now. Lucas and Eliott shrug their backpacks full of water and snacks off of their tired shoulders and spread their towels across the hot sand, kicking off their shoes. And then Eliott is reaching down and pulling his shirt over his head, exposing his pale skin (Lucas is really going to have to pester him to wear sunscreen), broad shoulders, toned abs, muscular back and all, to the sun beating down. Lucas pulls off his own shirt too, but not before taking a good look at his boyfriend, who is just staring at the sea through his sunglasses with a goofy smile on his face. 

Eliott turns back towards Lucas, apparently catching the distraction on his face, because he walks over to Lucas and takes his face in his hands, giving him a quick kiss. “This isn’t going to be a problem for you, is it?” He asks, teasingly, motioning down to his body. Lucas lightly slaps him in this chest. “Oh, fuck you. Walking around all model-like, you seriously expect me not to stare?”

Eliott chuckles and takes off his sunglasses, tucking them into a pocket of his backpack. “Hm. I see. What do you say we take a quick dip to cool off?” He asks, gesturing towards the ocean. Lucas supposes it would be a good idea. Not only is the sun’s heat already causing him to sweat, but what would a beach trip be without swimming?

“Okay, yeah. But I swear, if you try to dunk me I’m breaking up with you.”

Eliott just smiles further and takes Lucas’ hand, whispering, “No promises,” into his ear, earning another slap to the arm. They run from their spot on the beach to the ocean.

They splash into the water, the cool temperature immediately relieving the heat from Lucas’ skin. Lucas is stopped where the water is only up to his calves, but Eliott seems to have other ideas, wading determinedly to where the water is already covering his stomach. Before Lucas can ask what he’s doing, Eliott dives under the next wave, back muscles contracting beautifully if you ask Lucas, and he comes back up, pushing his hair out of his eyes and grinning at Lucas.

Eliott opens his arms, raising them towards the sky, basking in the sunlight, and yells, “Come on, Lucas! It feels amazing!” Lucas crosses his arms stubbornly and just shakes his head, with a smirk resting on his face. Nothing about the ocean bothers him, he really just wants to work Eliott up. And it works, because at once Eliott is standing up completely and making his way purposefully through the waves in Lucas’ direction with a devilish grin on his face.

As he gets closer and Lucas doesn’t have to shout, Lucas says, “You better not do what I think you’re about to do.” 

Eliott is close now, and he mocks a confused expression. “Oh, what would that be?” He says, right before scooping Lucas into his arms, his tight grip not letting him squirm. And then Eliott’s turning back around, walking back into the deep ocean.

“Eliott, put me down! I swear to god, if you throw me in I’m going to kill you. Do you have any idea how long it’ll take for my hair to dry? Eliott!”

But Eliott isn’t listening, just keeps the smile on his face, walking further into the water, so that now Lucas can feel the water gracing his back. And even with Lucas trying to break free of Eliott’s hold, Eliott isn’t budging, his grip is too tight. Then Eliott stops, when he’s about waist deep in the water, and just looks down at Lucas in his arms with a fond look in his eyes, not saying anything until Lucas has stopped moving.

Lucas finally stills, returning Eliott’s gaze. “Well you got me out here, now what?”

If possible, Eliott’s smile grows softer, and he simply says, “I love you.”

Lucas’ mind stutters, but he can’t let Eliott know that just yet. “Asshole,” he mutters, but then he brings up a hand to rest on Eliott’s face, and Eliott turns slightly towards the touch. “I love you, too.” Eliott leans down and kisses Lucas softly, then, just a brief press of their lips together, and Lucas can taste the salty water on him. When they pull apart, Eliott keeps his forehead leaned against Lucas’.

And then Eliott whispers, “One.”

His grip tightens once again around Lucas.

“Two.” 

“Eliott I swear to fucking god if you throw me in-“

“Three!”

“ _Eliott!_ ”

All of a sudden Lucas is launched into the air as if he weighed the same as a feather, arms and legs flailing around, until he hits the water with a splash.

He scrambles around helplessly under the water for a moment before coming up for air, harshly shoving his soaking wet hair away from his face, only to find Eliott bent over, laughing so hard his eyes turn into crescent moons.

“Oh, you think this is funny, do you?” Lucas says as he makes his way over to where Eliott is standing. He doesn’t give Eliott a chance to respond, jumping into Eliott’s arms, entirely with the intention of knocking him off balance, but it just ends with Lucas’ legs wrapped around Eliott’s waist, Eliott’s hands holding him under this thighs. 

Eliott leans forward, nuzzling their noses together. “Was this your big, bad plan? Come jump in my arms, let me hold you, and you thought I _wouldn’t_ like it?”

Lucas scoffs. “Be quiet. It’s not my fault you’re a thousand feet tall and won’t budge. The day I grow a few extra inches it’s over for you.”

Eliott grins but doesn’t say anything, just closes his eyes and keeps his face against Lucas’. And Lucas can feel Eliott’s breath on his face, can feel the salt already collecting at the nape of his neck where he sifts his fingers through the hair there. And suddenly Lucas is overcome with a wave of feeling; for this boy right in front of him, this gorgeous boy who Lucas somehow gets to love, when just a few months ago he never could have imagined this life for himself. 

His face must have gone blank for a minute, because Eliott moves his face back to look at Lucas more clearly. “Are you okay?” He asks, all joking tones from earlier aside.

Lucas smiles and nods, bringing their faces closer together again, pressing his lips firmly to Eliott’s. “I’m perfect. I love you, Eliott.”

Eliott seems taken aback by the sudden sentiment, and it shows in the way he blinks wetly, his eyes full of emotion. “I love you too, Lucas, so much. God, you have no idea.” Eliott moves his hands from Lucas’ thighs to wrap around his waist, holding him tighter. And now they’re just hugging, standing in the middle of the ocean, feeling each other’s heartbeats from how close they’re pressed together. It’s peaceful, the two of them, surrounded by screaming children and rowdy groups of friends, and they’ve managed to create this little bubble for themselves.

Until Eliott spins around and tosses Lucas from his arms once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! leave a kudos or a comment letting me know what you think ;)  
> Tumblr is eliotts-eyes


End file.
